Where is Wile E?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: One day Road Runner notices Wile E isn't chasing him. Where could he be? Oneshot


It was another regular day in the dessert. The Road Runner zipped around on the many winding roads of the dessert and canyons.

Yet something was strange about today, it was almost noon, and he hadn't seen Wile E Coyote at all. In fact the Road Runner hadn't come up upon any signs about fre bird seed, which alway tied into some form of trap by Wile E.

"This dosen't seen right," the Road Runner thought

It was very uncommon for Road Runner to have a day without Wile E. chasing him. The rare times he was gone Wile E. had tried nabbing Bugs Bunny

"Maybe that's all it is," Road Runner thought "He'll be back tomarrow,"

With that Road Runner continued to run along until nightfall came, and he returned to his nest.

The following day Road Runner awaoke and proceeded to do what he did. Run along and have Wile E coyote try to chase him

Yet as they day went on, he once again saw no sight of his enemy.

"Okay now this is getting strange," Road Runner thought "Maybe I better go see Bugs, perhaps he still trying to nad that rabbit.

Wit that Road Runner ran towards the where the forest Bugs lived in was

* * *

><p>"Rabbit Season!" Daffy cried<p>

"Duck Season!" Bugs cried

"Rabbit season!" Bugs cried again

"Duck Season!" Daffy cried louder

"Rabbit Season!" Bugs said

"Duck Season fire!" Daffy cried to Elmer Fud who was aslo there with the two animals

Elmer fired his gun, blowing Daffy's bill of once again

Daffy picked it up and put it back on his face

"You're despicable," he said to Bugs

Road Runner looked at the three fellow Looney Tunes, yet saw no sight of Wile E.

After about an hour of Aruging over which season it was (and Daffy getting shot more) Elmer finally ran out of bullets. And being so confussed over which season it was simply left

Daffy went and tended to his many gun injuries

With those two gone Road Runner went to Bugs hole

"Meep, meep," he said

Bugs came out

"What's up doc?" Bugs asked

Road Runner held up a sign that read "You seen Wile E Coyote?"

"You mean the genius?" Bug asked

Road Runner nodded

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen him," Bug said

Road Runner held up another sign

"How about yesterday?" it read

"Nope," Bugs said

Road Runner was shocked Wile E coyote wasn't here either. Where could he be.

Road Runner thanked Bugs for his time and ran back to the dessert

* * *

><p>Road Runner kept running around, searching for his arch nemisis, yet didn't find him.<p>

Nor had he seen and Acme trucks or airplanes fly by. Usually he saw them all time, obviously Wile E. ordering something that would eventually backfire in his attempt to catch him.

Road Runner then did something no one thought he could do, he just stopped. Stopped and thought.

This was so unlike Wile E. Even when he was sick he still tried nabbing him. He couldn't be hurt, he just bounced back after whatever pain befell him in his trappings

Road Runner decided to get to the bottom of this and went to Wile E's cave/home

A door was on the entrance to the cave. With some trash cans next to it. Road Runner knocked. No answer

He proceeded to try opening the door, it was unlocked.

In all the years he knew Wile E, Road Runner had never been in the coyotes home.

It seemed pretty basic. A bed, stove, bathroom, couch, and TV.

Yet the TV was on, and on the couch Road Runner saw a pair of ears

"There he is," he thought

Road Runner crept up to the couch and went

"Meep! Meep!"

Yet Wile E didn't jump up suprised from the sound

Road Runner then went over to to see that there was no Wile E. Coyote, but rather a manican with fake coyote ears

Road Runner braced himself for some form of suprise attack from Wile E. No doubt this was part of a plan to catch him, yet there was nothing

Road Runner was confussed and quickly went back to the door to Wile E's home. Only to discover it was locked

"What?" Road Runner thought as he banged on the door, which refussed to open

Yet while he was banging, a hail of bullets blew through the door, burying into the Road Runners body.

Soon enough the bird was on the ground in a pool of his own blood, half dead

Just then the door opened, and there stood Wile E. holding a shot gun

"It worked," Wile E said seeing the bird

"I bet you're wondering where I was? Easy I hid in in my trash cans. Yes I hid here for two days eating the trash I was going to throw out. I knew you'd come here eventually, that or starve from the lack of birdseed I feed you. You'd be wondering where I went, why I wasn't chasing you. Only to discover it would lead to your doom

Wile E. Fired another shot into the legs of the Road Runner

"Now you have nowhere to run to," Wile E said with an evil look in his eyes.

In the end Wile finally got what he desired for so long. A bellyful of Road Runner.

**The end**


End file.
